The Da Nang Thang
The Da Nang Thang is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Mountain Cloud Boys leader Wu Zi Mu from his apartment in the Chinatown district of San Fierro, San Andreas. Mission Carl bumps into Woozie just as he was about to leave his apartment. Suddenly, Little Lion, a Triad gang member, calls Woozie and informs him of the Da Nang Boys having arrived on a freighter ship on the San Fierro Bay and have brought along some Vietnamese refugees and locked them in a container. Carl rushes to the apartment's roof and meets Little Lion who is about to fly towards the ship with his Maverick. Carl enters the helicopter and the two fly over to the shipment in the middle of the sea. Carl, prepared for an attack, starts killing every Da Nang Boy he spots with a minigun and after a brief moment, one of the Da Nang Boys manages to shoot down the helicopter with a rocket launcher. Little Lion gets taken out and CJ survives the attack, but loses all his weapons and is left with only a knife and, if the player has any, armor. Carl climbs the ladders onto the ship and kills several Da Nang Boys, continuing his way around until he finds the prisoners and frees them. One of the refugees tells him where The Snakehead, the Da Nang Boys' leader, is located. Carl makes his way to the Snakehead and is handed a katana. During the swordfight, Carl kills the Snakehead and then, along with the refugees, escapes in a Dinghy. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Take out the Da Nang Boys on the ship *Swim over to the freighter *Make your way down to the hull of the ship. Be as quiet for as long as possible *Take out the refugees' guard *Shoot the padlock on the front of the refugees' container *Leave no one alive on the bridge *Kill The Snakehead *Go back and meet the refugees. They will lower some dinghies into the water Reward The rewards for this mission are $15,000 and an increase in respect. If the mission Toreno's Last Flight has been completed, the mission Yay Ka-Boom-Boom is unlocked. Deaths *Little Lion - Killed by the Da Nang Boys. *The Snakehead - Killed by Carl Johnson on orders from Wu Zi Mu. Tips and Tricks *Since this mission results in the loss of all the player's weapons, it is advised to undertake this mission before completing the other missions for Jizzy and the Doherty Garage. *It isn't necessary to get on the boat immediately after the helicopter is shot down. Therefore, it is possible to swim to shore, drive to Ammunation, and return fully armed. In addition to this, a Tec-9 can be found close by under the Gant Bridge, behind Jizzy's Pleasure Domes, next to the right column, if the player doesn't want to spend a long time buying weapons. **Alternatively, the player can obtain guns from the gang members on the ship, as the gang member that the player encounters after boarding the ship has a Shotgun, and the other gang members have Tec-9s. *Even thought the Snakehead gives Carl a katana, the player can shoot him instead of stabbing him. **In fact, the player doesn't even need to confront the Snakehead. After killing the two gang members guarding the bridge, if the player slowly walks up the stairs, they can shoot the Snakehead without triggering the cutscene where he gives Carl a katana. Trivia * Regardless of how accurate the player is with the minigun, the gangster with the rocket launcher is invincible; therefore, the helicopter will always be shot down and Carl will lose his weapons collection. ** Even if the player shoots the missile, or the missile misses the helicopter, the helicopter will still be destroyed. * Even if the player is unarmed or has a different melee weapon, Carl will automatically receive a knife after the helicopter is shot down. * On rare occasions, due to the ship's height, a plane may crash into it, killing the Snakehead and his guards. This causes Carl to automatically meet up with the fugitives. * Even if the player has the unlimited health cheat activated, Carl will still lose health when the helicopter is shot down. * During this mission, it is impossible to get a wanted level. Accessing impound garages will cause nearby officers to shoot the player but no wanted level will be assessed. * Once the helicopter is destroyed, player can freely access the Easter Basin Naval Station and SFPD Impound Garage without obtaining any wanted stars. * In addition, one can access the locked region of Las Venturas and 69 Area 69. The game will not give any wanted levels. However, if the player attempts to steal a helicopter from the base the SAM sites will fire on the player and can waste him. * During the helicopter section, inputting weapon cheats will cause the minigun to be replaced with weapons of the same class. If the player uses cheats to get a rocket launcher, the weapon can only be fired by entering first person view. The flamethrower is useless during the helicopter section. * It is interesting that the Da Nang Boys have enough money to buy a Rocket Launcher, but the guards are armed with generally low quality weapons such as TEC-9s. Gallery TheDaNangThang-GTASA2.png|Carl Johnson attacking the Da Nang Boys freighter from a helicopter flown by Little Lion TheDaNangThang-GTASA3.jpg|Little Lion's Maverick after being hit by a Rocket Launcher. TheDaNangThang-GTASA4.png|Carl Johnson freeing the humans being trafficked into the United States TheDaNangThang-GTASA5.png|Carl Johnson about to kill The Snakehead Video Walkthrough de:The Da Nang Thang es:The Da Nang Thang fi:The Da Nang Thang pl:Da Nang Thang Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions